Ashborn
The Ashborn are a new kind of Aragami first appearing in God Eater 3. Overview Also known as "Aragami of Disaster", the Ashborn are a new group of Aragami thought to hail from the Ashlands, as they both appeared at the same time. They all share a resistance to the effects of the Ashlands, and are among the only species capable of adapting to the Ashlands. Species *Anubis - A wild, god-like Aragami, akin to a ferocious beast covered in shining armor. It overpowers its targets with its heavyweight armor. Anubis, who possesses considerable strength even among the Ash Aragami, can Burst to transition from walking on four legs to walking on two legs and completely change its attack pattern. *Ra - An Ash Aragami with a body that looks to fuse a bird’s head with a celestial globe and human. It carries fire balls in both hands and burns anyone who approaches it to ashes. It usually moves while floating along leisurely, but when it finds a target, it uses the boosters on its back to rush forward and swoop down on its enemy.Ra’s devour ability changes the fire balls it carries in both hands into a devour form before throwing them at its target. When it enters the Burst state, all of its energy amplifies, it wears wings of fire, and it can fire even stronger flames. Ra has a unique soundtrack when battling (Nemesis) *Nuadha - A god-like Ash Aragami that appears to have human like body of a cross between a sumo wrestler, monk, and a warrior with a missing right arm. Nauda's Right arm has smaller arms that sprout out and point upwards, Nuadha's face resembles a skull with glowing red eyes. It's movements are slow but it's attacks are powerful and deals heavy damage, it uses slamming attacks as well as long ranged projectiles that spread out on the ground poisoning players that come in contact with the intial projectile or the puddle. Nuadha's devour attack is unique as he charges his left arm with a devouring form while lunging forwards at players, if the player(s) are close enough to it, Nuadha will spin around causing a devouring AoE. Nuadha's Burst will cause him to grow a large powerful right arm that changes his attack moveset or enhances his non burst moves. Nuadha has a unique soundtrack when battling (Ruler Of Ruin) *Dromi - Dromi is a bipedal Ash Aragami that possesses 3 heads that appear to cross between a dinosaur and a crocodile and whispy purple hair the extends on its back. Dromi uses quick slam attacks and ice like projectiles that can damage a whole team. Dromi's heads appear to have been tied shut with a tape like rope that closes his 2 smaller heads. When Dromi devours, its middle and main head opens wide as it sprints towards a player at high speeds, if a player comes in contact with its mouth, he will enter burst state causing the tape on his smaller heads to turn into golden chains causing his moves to be enhanced. Dromi has a unique soundtrack when battling (Devil's Gaze) *Balmung *Namhaid Nuadha *Svartr Balmung *Glacial Ra *Grim Anubis *Foul Dromi *Megiddo Odin *Amen Ra Images Anubis.png Grim Anubis 1.png God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_015.jpg Glacial Ra 1.png Amen_Ra_001.png Megiddo Odin 1.png Show.png Foul Dromi 1.png Ash born balmung.jpg Svartr Balmung 1.png Navato nuada illustration.jpg GE3 SSArag03.jpg Category:Ashborn Category:Aragami Category:God Eater 3